<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Champion of Winter by GrimReaperlover11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058180">Champion of Winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaperlover11/pseuds/GrimReaperlover11'>GrimReaperlover11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Stiles, Champion Derek Hale, Champion of the winter court Derek, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fae Magic, Fae Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, No Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Treaties, winter king Noah, winter prince Stiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaperlover11/pseuds/GrimReaperlover11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's family has a treaty with the fae's in the forest, neither one is allowed to encroach on the other's territory or pass the boundary line.</p><p>so when ten-year-old Derek Hale accidentally passes over the line during a hunt...what will become of him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Victoria Argent, Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Talia Hale/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Treaty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The fae are never to be bothered. At least that is what Derek’s mother tells him and his siblings as they grow up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Fae, their neighbors in the woods have a treaty with his mother, Talia Hale, Derek doesn’t know the specifics but he knows that they aren’t allowed to go beyond a certain point to approach a fae without permission. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Derek, this is totally unfair, in all his eight years of being alive, he has wanted to meet a fae, to befriend one but whenever he asked his mother she would always tell him ‘no’ and that ‘it's not his place to befriend a fae,’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek thinks the rules are stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm going to go hunting mom,” a ten-year-old Derek calls out as he opens the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be careful not to-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to wander into the fae lands, yes I know,” Derek finishes his mother’s warning for her before closing the door behind him as he steps out into the cool winter air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking off into the woods he comes to a halt a way in and listens for any sign of movement. At first, he hears nothing but as he continues to listen he hears the scuffle of a rabbit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning towards the direction of the sound he tears through the underbrush in search of his prey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments later he comes to a halt as he catches sight of the small mammal scampering through the forest. Chasing after it he manages to get behind the animal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he pounces on his target he lets out a huff as it hops to the side and avoids him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Landing on his stomach he rolls to absorb the momentum and comes to a halt on his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though as he stops he feels something prod at his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening his eyes he freezes when he catches sight of a man with pointed ears holding a spear to his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly he raises his hands to his side in a sign of surrender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are out of your territory </span>
  <em>
    <span>wolf</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the man hisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I'm...I'm sorry,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let him up Quinn,” another man says as he steps into Derek’s line of sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know the rules,” he continues. “We must take him to the prince.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first fae-Quinn-nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” he gruffs before grabbing Derek by the arm and dragging the now silently crying wolf in a random direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one talks during their short walk, though when it comes to an end, Derek freezes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is faced with the sight of a young fae lounging near a bed of flowers as if he is basking in the overcast sun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your highness,” Quinn says as he drags Derek forward and throws him at the young boy’s feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We found him trespassing in our territory,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young fae shifts his position and looks at Derek with icy blue eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upclose Derek can catalog the features of the fae prince. His eyes are now a honey amber brown, his short-cropped brown hair that does nothing to hide his pointed ears. His face is covered in too many freckles to count. Supple lips that glisten as if there was a gloss on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you even listening to me wolf?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This drags Derek out from his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly the fae smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I asked you what you were doing trespassing into our lands...so what is your answer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was...I was hunting a rabbit,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there is the sensation of being kicked in the back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out a yelp Derek falls forward, his face burying itself in the dirt and dead leaves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will address the prince with respect mutt,” Quinn growls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rising back to his knees Derek bows his head and tries to hide the tears in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm...I'm sorry..your highness,” Derek manages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quinn...leave us,” the prince orders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But your highness,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I gave you an order, now obey it,” the young fae commands, his voice turning cold like a winter breeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your highness.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the guard is gone Stiles moves to stand before Derek who keeps his head bowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry about Quinn..he can be mean sometimes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was...I was disrespectful.” Derek argues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't hold it against you, you don't call your alpha ‘your majesty’ it's something new,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek remains quiet but internally smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now on to your punishment for breaking the accords,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately Derek begins panicking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, please your highness, don't..let me go and I won't ever come back...I’ll be more careful..please,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's odd, begging a younger boy to not punish him but at the same time, Derek knows that it could be life or death with the fae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry, but you have to be punished somehow..rules are rules,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek hangs his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bring him,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raising his head Derek finds the fae prince walking away. He feels the remaining guard grab him by the arm and drag him along after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek doesn’t even put up a fight, knowing that it would be pointless, the fae could easily kill him, either with their weapons, their hands, or even their magic...and they would be within their right to do so as per the accords...the treaty that Derek just broke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek winces as he is led through a tree. He opens his eyes to find himself inside what appears to be a bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chain him to the end of it...he will remain here for the remainder of the day,” the prince orders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your highness,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek keeps his eyes on the prince as he glances at Derek for a moment before leaving the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Derek is secured to the bed he feels himself shutting down, he just wants to go home but at the same time, he knows that anyone could come in and end his life with no consequences befalling them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slumping to the ground after he is secure Derek watches the guard and prince leave the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling his knees to his chest he buries his face in his arms and begins to cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles finds his father in his chambers and takes a seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this that Quinn tells me of you taking a wolf captive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling a mischievous smirk Stiles begins kicking his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He had trespassed on our land and broke the treaty,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father nods and sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what did you do with him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He's in my room...chained to my bedframe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father’s eyes widen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how many wrong things are with that sentence son? You are only eight...you can't be taking wolves captive and chaining them up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's his punishment dad, I swear I'm not going to do anything I just want him to learn his lesson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father studies him for a moment before sighing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For an eight-year-old, you act well past your age.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, daddyo,” Stiles chirps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rising to his feet the older fae leads his son from his chambers and into his son’s rooms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There they find the young wolf sitting with his face buried in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat the older fae watches how the wolf flinches and looks up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek, Derek Hale...your Majesty,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you know who I am?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N..not exactly...I guessed you were the prince’s father which would make you the king,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding the king smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your clever for a wolf, however unfortunately you did not apply your cleverness to remembering our borders with your pack,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry your Majesty, please, don't hurt me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Silence,” the king orders though with no anger in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek immediately falls silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not going to hurt you, my son is the one who administered your punishment so he will oversee it,” the king explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Though I must warn you Derek...out of all the courts of fae to cross...the winter court is not the best to choose,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek immediately feels his heart still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The...the win...winter court?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's right,” the prince smiles as he hops up on his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are currently in the castle of the winter court of fae,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek remembers what his mother had told him and his siblings of the four courts of the fae. How out of all of them, the winter court was the most cruel and unforgiving, how Mab, the former queen had been known to torture those who crossed her not to death, but madness for entertainment. How the current King, King Noahsiv had lost his wife to hunters and ruled the court with the force of an unforgiving blizzard. Only lenient to those who were truly innocent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered that the prince had been called the trickster wind of winter, always pulling pranks when he could and personifying the laughter that one hears in the winds that blow in winter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have nothing to fear though,” King Noahsiv assures him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are only a pup, and you should have had a chaperone, so therefore I can not fully blame you,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Derek says as he bows his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king says nothing for a moment before letting out a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then Stiles, carry out his punishment,” he says before leaving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you are Alpha Hale’s son?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nods. “Yes, your highness.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interesting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How so, your highness?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would think the alpha’s son would be smarter,” he says before pulling a book from his bookshelf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek slumps in his chains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek watches as the prince returns a moment later with a tray of food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you may be hungry,” the young fae explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, your highness.” Derek bows his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are welcome,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek reaches out to the end of his chain secured from his wrist to the bed to grab the food but he doesn’t complain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they finish eating he pauses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you...hate my kind?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince raises a brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I have always wanted to meet a wolf...why would you think I hate you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quinn…he called me a mutt earlier...I just don’t know what your kind thinks of mine,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don't hate your kind...we just are embodiments of nature, the seasons...the guardians..while your kind is just cursed,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek flinches at the description. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't mean to be mean,” the prince says. “It's just...difficult to explain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nods and says nothing for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he says after a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince doesn’t respond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later the king enters the room and nods to the guard next to him. Derek watches as the guard approaches and cuts the ties around his wrists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is time to take you home,” King Noahsiv explains. “I'm coming with you so I can speak with your mother, and assure her that the treaty is still in place,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Your Majesty,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles suddenly holds out his hand and Derek accepts it after a moment of hesitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinks and finds himself outside his home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watches as King Noahsiv climbs the stairs and knocks on the door while he stands back with the prince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” the young fae says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry that this is how we had to meet but I enjoyed your company,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Derek can respond Talia is calling for him. Looking to the king who nods Derek moves towards his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stands in the doorway and watches as the fae of the winter court leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to be careful Derek,” his mother growls at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baring his neck in submission he feels his lower lip begin quivering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry mamma,” he says </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother holds his gaze for a moment before sighing and nodding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just go to your room,” she orders and Derek obeys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week passes before Derek is allowed back in the woods to hunt and train. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day he ventures into the seclusion of the preserve and focuses his senses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finding the scent he is looking for the tracks it to the clearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finds the prince standing there, tailed by his guards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly Derek moves to stand before the fae prince, and then just like in the book he had read about traditions of fae culture, he falls to his knees and bows his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you swear to obey the prince’ of any command he gives you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you give your life for the prince should he be in danger?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince steps forward and rests his hand on Derek’s head </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you be my champion, and fight for me..protect me...and represent me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince studies him for a moment before nodding with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I accept your pledge, Derek Hale,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek can't help but return the smile before bowing his head in respect again, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, your highness,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please...call me Stiles,” the prince says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you wish...Stiles,”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Entitling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(does have a time skip) </p><p>Derek is about to be dubbed the champion of the winter court but first, he must prove that he is capable of defending the Court by defending himself against anyone who challenges him for the title.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Derek stood at the window in his room, from here, he could gaze out into the forest. He recalls bowing before the prince of the fae and pledging himself in servitude to the young fae.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his mother asked him why he would do such a thing, he answered by stating that it felt right to do so. He accepted this answer and pushed no further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young wolf is pulled from his memories by a knock on his door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns to find his mother standing there with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heading out?” she questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nods and approaches the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles as his mom pulls him in for a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a good boy Derek, the fae will see that,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, mama,” he whispers into her abdomen before stepping back and moving past her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He enters the woods and finds one of the fae guards waiting for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come with me Champion,” the fae said. He led Derek deep into the forest until they came to a circle of flowers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the entryway into the plane of existence of the fae, you will be the only one of your pack that will be granted admittance,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nods and follows the older man into the circle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was as if he had stepped through a door. The sights of the forest give way to a palace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come with me Champion,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek follows the guard through the palace until they finally come to a large door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘In here is the prince’s chambers, he wished to see you upon your arrival,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nods and watches as the guard leaves the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a moment to move about the room, Derek observes the collection of books that lay about the shelves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the door opens. Derek turns to see the prince and king enter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately falling to a knee he bows his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty your Highness.” he greets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince laughs and moves past him to sit on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king however stays where he is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may rise,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing Derek looks between the two royals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I simply must know,” he begins. “Why did you pledge yourself to my son?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because the agreement you have with my mom says that should anyone be found trespassing on the other territory, they eligible to be executed,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king nods and motions for him to continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your son spared my life, and because of that I owe him my life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king studies him for a moment before narrowing his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For someone so young you are well versed in diplomacy,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek bows his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, your majesty, my dad had been training me to take his place as my older sister’s right hand when she becomes alpha in the future.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would have made an excellent right hand, though I can tell you will be an even greater champion for my son and our court,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, your majesty,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment the king says nothing before nodding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take this day to acquaint yourselves with each other further, your training as champion will begin tomorrow,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the king turns to leave a question arises in Derek’s mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will I be able to go home?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king stops and turns to face him. Slowly he moves to kneel in front of the young wolf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will not keep you from your family, though you may be in my son’s servitude, you are still a child and a child must be with their family, family binds us, it anchors us, so yes, as the sun begins to set you will be returned home with an escort guard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Derek bows his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>King Noahsiv nods and finally leaves the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning his gaze to the prince who sits on his bed with his gaze on Derek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what do you like to do for fun?” the prince asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like to hunt and read,” he answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it that you like to do, Your Highness?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop calling me that,” the prince rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me Stiles,” he says with a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, what is it that you like to do Stiles?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like to read, and walk through the gardens, I like watching the first snowfall...listening to howl of a winter wind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds peaceful,” Derek smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Stiles smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment they sit there in silence before Stiles speaks up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you mean it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I mean what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you said that you are doing this because I spared your life?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean...yeah,” Derek nods. “It's the truth,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment the prince’s face falls and he looks away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that the only reason?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek takes a moment to collect his thoughts before answering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it's not,” he admits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pregnant beat of silences passes between them before Derek continues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ever since I was a kid I wanted to meet a fae, to...to befriend a fae, but when my mom told me that it would never happen it made me sad,” Derek admits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But then you brought me here and ok yeah I was your prisoner...I still got to meet a fae,” he smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles takes this moment to interject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be my friend?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well. yeah,” Derek raises a brow. “Why wouldn't I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A lot of people say they want to be my friend but it's only because I am the prince,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't care that you are a prince,” Derek tells him. “I want to be your friend because your cool, and nice and funny,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t even told you any jokes,” Stiles chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just...know,” Derek says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another blanket of silence covers the room for a moment before Derek speaks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think that I will be a good champion?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He suddenly feels a hand cover his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you are going to be the bestest champion there has ever been.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Stiles,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Eight Years Later</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek stands to the side at the base of the royal platform. The entire throne room is filled with spectators and other members of the royal court who have come to watch the event that Stiles naming Derek as his champion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek is aware of his nerves as he watches the doors open. He stands at attention as he catches sight of Stiles approaching, walking down the center aisle, tailed by his father and grandmother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek almost flinches as his gaze jumps to Mab, the former queen of the winter court. She watches him with a cold gaze and a cruel smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally come to the end of the aisle Derek watches as King Noahsiv, or Noah as Derek has come to know him, climbs the platform and sits upon his throne, with Mab sitting in her seat as regent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles follows his father does not sit, instead he stands to his father’s right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ladies and gentleman of the winter court, today we have congregated to officially name Derek Hale, of the Hale Pack as the champion of the winter court,” Noah announces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As such he has pledged his servitude to my son, Stiles, prince of our court. He has promised to carry out any and all orders that my son, myself, and my mother-in-law give him. He will be our protector and our guardian should we require such services.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king pauses for a moment before continuing </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course there is also one final clause to this, anyone man who thinks themselves better suited for this role may challenge Derek for this title, if anyone of you feel this way...speak now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek looks amongst the crowd of Unseelie fae, watching, waiting for one of them to declare their challenge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t’ have to wait long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There ain’t no way I am going to let a mutt hold the title as champion,” a voice cuts through the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone turns to see a redcap stepping out from amongst the crowd, wearing a look of pure rage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“State your name, challenger,” Noah orders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am Makith, and I challenge the werewolf for the title as champion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah looks to Derek who nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I accept,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Noah nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready yourselves,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Derek and Makith take on fighting stances and wait for Noah’s call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Begin,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek watches as the redcap lunges for him, swiping out his arm, trying to catch Derek in the throat with his forearm. Derek however dodges this attack and moves around the fae. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red cap whirls to face him and draws a blade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Time to skin me a nice wolf pelt for my hearth,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Makith charges at him, Derek extends his claws and spins around the arcing slash that the redcap sends his way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone watches as Derek buries his claws deep into Makith's throat and lifts him into the air before slamming him on his back into the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twisting his hand Derek wrenches his hand from Makith's jugular, the redcaps Adam's Apple in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire court watches as Makith slowly chokes in his own blood before falling still and silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek turns to find Stiles smiling at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making his way over to kneel before the king.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have proven yourself worthy of your title." Noah declares. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rise, Derek Hale, Champion of the Winter Court."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room erupts into applause as Derek stands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah raises his hand and presses two fingers to the wolf's forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek can feel the rush of magic pass through his body and shivers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning to his left he finds Stiles smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Way to go Sourwolf,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek can't hide the small smile that spreads across his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Your Highness,” he responds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later in the day, Derek sits in the chambers that were given to him in conjuncture with his new title.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be completely honest with himself, Derek was quite amazed by the size of the room, it being double the size of his room back home. The decor inside was another thing that amazed him, the color scheme perfectly matching his other bedroom. Though what </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> different was the black canopy that was fitted around his bed. At first, he had thought that he wouldn't like it but once he pulled the fabric closed he watched in wonder as the bed on the other side of the cloth vanished, as if it was never there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Probably a concealment charm,’ Derek thinks to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is pulled from his thoughts by his chamber door opening revealing Stiles who wears a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations on your win,” the prince smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bowing slightly Derek returns the expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Your Highness,” he says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So are you ready to become my glorified servant?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek lets out a laugh that widens the smile upon Stiles’ face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not your servant, Stiles, I am your champion, tasked with your protection, and the protection to the court,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-uh,” Stiles shakes his head. “You heard my dad, you have to carry out all orders given to you by my grandmother, my dad, and I,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head fondly Derek nods with an exaggerated sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well, I am ready to be your glorified servant,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Stiles beams. “Because tomorrow, we are going out,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And just what are we going to be doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Introducing you to my friends of course,” Stiles smiles before moving back to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Although I enjoy having you here, you should head home and spend time with your family before I steal you away,” the prince winks before closing the door behind him as he leaves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pinching the bridge of his nose Derek shakes his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What have I gotten myself into?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for the love and support that you have shown this fic thus far, I know we just started it out but I am overly excited to see how you all react to the rest of it. </p><p>let me know what you thought in the comments below if you enjoyed this chapter!!!</p><p>Thank you all again and much love 🖤</p><p>-Grim🖤🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First of Winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek and his family have a falling out. </p><p>The celebration for the first day of winter arrives, during which Derek receives some sound advice from an unexpected source</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Derek returned to his family after he was appointed as the champion and knight of the winter court. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon his arrival at his home, he climbs the steps before taking a deep breath and opening the door. An inner storm of emotions rages on within him. Fear of his family turned him away due to his allegiance with the fae, happiness to see his parents and siblings once again. Curiosity of how they will react to his title. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushes those thoughts away as he reaches out and turns the handle of the door. Pushing it open he steps inside and looks around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving through the foyer he enters the living room and finds his family sitting on the various pieces of furniture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm home,” he says meekly, looking amongst his family members who just stare at him with blank expressions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh look, the traitor is back,” Cora scoffs as she glances up from her phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Derek asks, his voice cracking with shock. He looks to his parents who wear somewhat annoyed looks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were gone for a year, Derek,” his mother says with an accusatory tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I..I had to, I had my training with the fae,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my lord is always about the fae with him,” Laura grumbles. “Are we sure he isn’t brainwashed? That they didn't fae mojo him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn't be surprised,” Peter cuts in. “Wouldn't take much for that prince of his to do to get through his thin skull,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not brainwashed,” Derek protests, though his voice breaks with emotion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's like his body is shutting down, his fingers tingle like he has been shocked with electricity, his arms and legs become heavy as if they were weighed down with lead and his heart begins to beat rapidly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom, please just let me explain,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you should return to the fae Derek,” his mother says suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what about…,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His question goes unspoken but his mother understands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I am not cruel, I won't break the bond, you are only part of this pack by a technicality.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears begin forming in Derek’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But..but you had told me that you were proud of me, that you were happy for me becoming the knight and champion of the fae,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't think that they would try to take my son away,” she counters. “Or that he would allow them to,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek stands there for a moment longer before fleeing from the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He runs into the woods and reenters the fae ring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coming into the courtyard of the palace he enters and makes a break for his quarters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On his way, he passes Stiles who raises a brow at him, but Derek doesn’t stop. Instead, he continues running. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he enters his chambers, he closes the door and leans against it. His knees give way and he soon finds himself sliding down till he is seated on the floor. He buries his head in his arms and silently sobs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock catches his attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek?” Stiles calls out from the other side of the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Derek says nothing he hears the fae sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek we both know that I will get into the room one way or another, make it easier for the both of us and talk to me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek thinks for a moment before rising to his feet and pulling open the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets Stiles in and watches as the royal only moves to stand next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You left to visit your family, you were gone less than half an hour, what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The werewolf says nothing for a moment before letting out a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They don't want me home right now,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fae studies him for a moment before arching a brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's because of your presence here and your title isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek hates how easily Stiles can see through his barriers. Nodding he turns away from the prince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They say I was brainwashed by you and your people, that I have allowed you to take me away from my pack.” he pauses for a moment before continuing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mother told me that I'm  only part of the pack on a technicality, that she won't break the bond which is the only reason I’m semi mentally stable right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence that follows his admission is deafening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would understand if you want to step down from your title Derek,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolf turns to face fae with an expression of shock and confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you even suggesting that? I pledged myself to you and to this court,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did but I am not going to allow you to have a falling out with your family,”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek stares at him for a moment before letting out a sigh. Averting his gaze he shakes his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not stepping down from being the knight and champion of the court. I just...dodon’t know what to do,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods as if he understands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well just as long as you know that me and my father will always be here if you need to vent, as far as I am concerned you have been a brother to me ever since you came into those woods all those years ago,” he says before making his way to the door and leaving the wolf alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Six Days Later</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek looks at himself in the mirror as he adjusts his ceremonial outfit. Per the tradition of the winter court the knight of the winter court wears a ceremonial outfit of a white coat with black and pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he adjusts his coat he hears the door to his room open. Looking behind him in the mirror he sees Stiles in his </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> ceremonial clothes, a mixture of navy and white, the colors of snow, and the dark of winter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Admittedly Derek can't help but feel something at seeing the tight-fitting clothes that stretch across the prince’s body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning around he gives a small bow to the fae. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, Your Highness,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening Winter Knight Hale,” Stiles responds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready for tonight’s celebration?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will be my first feast and to be honest I am quite nervous but I think I can handle it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles smiles at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you will do fine, now come on, I need to show off my champion,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek gives a small chuckle and follows Stiles out of his room and down the hall. They stop at the entryway into the grand hall of the winter palace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take a breath,” Stiles tells him. He gives Derek a moment before opening the doors and entering, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek trails slightly behind him and looks around. The other fae watch as Stiles smiles and waves before moving to stand next to his father who is at the head of the large obsidian table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening everyone,” Noah announces with a smile. “Tonight we celebrate the start of winter, the time when our domain is the strongest,” he pauses and turns to Derek. “And now, with our new champion, the new Knight of Winter, Derek Hale, Our Court has never been more powerful and fierce.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek feels everyone turns to him, but he keeps his eyes on the royals. He moves to his seat, next to Stiles but across from Stiles’ grandmother Mab. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tunes out Noah as he continues to give his speech for the feast. He instead glances over to Stiles who smiles before turning back to his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again Derek feels the odd feeling of something stirring in his gut at the sight of Stiles smiling at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing it to the side he follows everyone’s lead and seats himself a moment later as Noah wraps up his speech. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner is filled with a chorus of voices, occasionally Derek will sneak a glance at Stiles before turning back to his food, hoping that the prince didn't notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last time he does it, however, as he turns back to his own plate, he feels eyes on him. Lifting his gaze he finds Mab staring at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately he feels himself blush and he looks down at his food quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once dinner is finished the party officially begins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek, not being that much of a people person, moves himself to a corner and watches Stiles from afar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lies to himself saying that he's only doing his job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I normally hate people looking at my grandson,” a cold yet smooth voice says from behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek whirls around to find Mab smirking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly Derek bows at the waist and holds the position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty,” he greets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite not being the current queen of the winter court, no one would dare not show the same respect to Mab...lest they lose a limb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stand up Knight Hale,” she orders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Derek stands straight, she observes him for a moment, making Derek feel as if he is under a microscope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have feelings for my grandson, feelings that you are afraid to tell him because you are afraid that it would ruin the friendship that you currently have with him. But you are also unsure if it would be allowed in court,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek thinks that Stiles gets his ability to read people from his grandmother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh Derek nods. “Yes, Your Majesty,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your fears are reasonable but misguided, my grandson thinks the world of you, the day after you had left when you were just ten years old he would not stop talking about how he had bagged himself a wolf, both literally and metaphorically. And ever since you pledged yourself two weeks later...he has been happier than I had ever seen him since the death of his mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes but-” suddenly there is a tingling sensation on Derek’s lips and he can't talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Raising his hand he presses his fingers to his mouth and finds that a shell of ice has formed over his lips to keep him from talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking back at Mab he watches as she lowers her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't like being interrupted,” Derek can't help but shiver at her icy tone, as if a winter breeze had blown right along his spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now if you want my advice, listen closely wolf,” she instructs. “My grandson may have feelings for you, but like me, he doesn’t just let anyone into his heart, you must prove to him that you will be good for him, that you will care for him and all of the Unseelie Court.” she pauses and waves her hand. “Do you understand me wolf?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek feels the ice melt away from his mouth and nods </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do Your Majesty,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good cause now you are going to dance with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Derek can protest she steps around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Attention Everyone,” she calls out. When the room falls silent and turns to her she smiles. “Per the ancient tradition of a dance between the Knight of winter and the prince or princess of the court, I invite my grandson Stiles and Knight Hale to come here and uphold one of our most ancient traditions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek scours the crowd till his eyes finally land on Stiles who is looking just as surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly both Fae and werewolf move to the center of the dancefloor. Derek swallows deeply as Mab moves his hands like a puppeteer, placing one of his palms on Stiles’ waist while conjoining their other hands in a perfect waltz form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do know how to do this yes?” she questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Ma’am,” Derek nods </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good then get to it,” she walks off, leaving the two to begin slowly dancing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She put you up to this didn't she?” Stiles questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't mind dancing with..yo..you Stiles,” Derek counters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You stuttered, you only do that when you are nervous,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are hundreds of eyes on me, including your father’s and grandmother’s of course I'm nervous,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles chuckles and nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's fair,” he says before adding. “I'm nervous too,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I have never danced with another man before..or anyone for that matter, and now I have this...this masculine werewolf holding onto my waist as we </span>
  <em>
    <span>waltz</span>
  </em>
  <span> on a dancefloor,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does...does dancing with me make you uncomfortable?” Derek questions as he feels his nervousness spike. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not uncomfortable, I'm just afraid of stepping on your foot, or making a fool out of myself,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nods slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry, I would heal if you stepped on my foot and you won't make a fool out of yourself, my job is to protect you remember? Even from yourself,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jerk,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you love it,” Derek counters </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You have no idea,’ Stiles thinks to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah watches as the wolf dances with his son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Mab move to stand next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t they just lovely?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never enforced this tradition when </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the Knight of Winter,” Noah scoffs at his mother in law. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause it's not a tradition,” she replies without looking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trying to get the two oblivious morons of the court to realize their feelings for each other,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you just call my son a moron?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like you can deny it, as if you don't feel the same way and don't see how they look at each other,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh, the king of winter nods. Cause deep down he knows her to be right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If this goes wrong and Stiles is hurt,” he starts only to be cut off by his mother in law</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then the wolf will make a very nice ice statue for my collection,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Noah nods before turning back to watch as his son dances with the werewolf</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for your love and support!! if you enjoyed this let me know what you thought in the comments below!! your feedback is ALWAYS welcome.</p><p>-Grim🖤🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Crumbling Bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles and Derek leave the world of the fae for a vacation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two days later Derek made his way to King Noah’s quarter’s the royal having sent for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walks the halls of the palace he catches sight of the numerous Unseelie watching him, ignoring their stares he approaches the door to the king’s room. Raising his hand he knocks on the wood and waits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment later the door opens revealing Stiles who gives him a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, dad wants to talk to you,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entering the room Derek finds himself in the company of the royals of the winter court. King Noah stands at his window, gazing into the snow-covered courtyards. Queen Mab sits at a small table in the corner of the room while Stiles moves to sit next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to see me, your Majesty?” Derek asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to talk some sense into my son,” the king says as he turns away from the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The werewolf raises a brow at Stiles who rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What he means to say,” Mab interjects. “Is that he is trying to keep Stiles from going out into the mortal realm because he thinks that the boy will be harmed,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this, the fae prince groans and rises to his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But as I have been trying to tell him, I have been going to the human realm for a while,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, with guards, and you kept to the woods, you want to go into the </span>
  <em>
    <span>cities,” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek glances at Mab who rolls her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noah, you can't keep him in here forever, he needs to explore and see what he will be protecting the court from when he becomes king,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” Stiles interjects. “I’ll have Derek with me, a werewolf who is intimidating even out of beta shift, I doubt anyone would think about trying to harm me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king looks to the wolf and raises a brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise you, my king, I won't let anyone harm him,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” Stiles adds, “who better to help me explore the human realm than someone who grew up there,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His logic is hard to argue with,” Mab says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah lets out a sigh and turns to face Derek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don't let him out of your site, you stay by his side at all times, anyone looks at you wrong, you end them,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Noah, do you really want a werewolf going on a rampage because someone sneezed wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King glares at her but again he sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, don't kill them, just be sure that they don't make any wrong moves, you understand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nods with a small bow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will not fail you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fae nods and dismisses them. Derek and Stiles both leave the room </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping into the human realm Derek immediately puts up his guard. Extending his senses to be ready for anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what is it like living here?” Stiles suddenly questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's very different from your world.” Derek answers. “We don't have royals anymore, people think that anything with magic is fake,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fae nods and continues walking alongside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As they come into the main part of town Derek notices how Stiles begins looking around in awe, it reminds him of a small child, wanting to see every new thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what do you want to do first?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fae prince says nothing for a moment, and then he nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to decide, you know more about this place than I,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nods and smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then come on, we have to go get my car,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is it?” the prince questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh Derek averts his gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's at my house,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles studies him for a moment before nodding in understanding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, let's go,” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They make their way to Derek’s house and find his Camaro sitting in the drive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sensing eyes on them Derek looks to the front door and finds his mother standing there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles get in the car,” he orders, his eyes still on his mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fae tracks his gaze and looks between the two wolves before nodding and doing as commanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Stiles is in the car Derek turns to fully face his mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha wolf moves down the steps and stands before her son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” she questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles wanted to come explore this world, so as the Knight of Winter I was assigned to be his guard,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that meant you had to come </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek feels the growl rise in his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we had to get my car,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talia looks to the fae in the passenger seat who is staring back at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” she grits out before turning and walking away,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek climbs into the driver seat and starts the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did she want?” Stiles asks suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To know what I was doing back here,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fae scoffs and glares at the door Talia had walked through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry again about what happened,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek glances at the prince and shakes his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it's not your fault Stiles, I'm just...I'm honored that you allowed me to become the Knight, I just...wish my family could see it for what it is, an honor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They drive in silence for a while until Derek arrives at the park that he used to run in during the full moons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ground is covered by a light dusting of snow and watching as Stiles walks through it, waving his hand causing the wind to blow it in a circle around the two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek on instinct looks around to make sure that no one is watching them, when he finds the coast is clear he turns back and watches Stiles as the fae walks through the frost-covered underbrush. Following after him, Derek keeps his senses trained for anything that could suggest they have company. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They eventually find themselves venturing into the nearby forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coming into a clearing Derek sits against the stump of a tree while he watches Stiles flit around and play with the snow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he says to himself, just quiet enough that only he would hear. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you all so much for reading this and putting up with the absence, lately life has been interesting, I plan on getting back into the swing of things, </p><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below! your feedback feeds my energy to write. </p><p>Thank you all again!! </p><p>-Grim🖤🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Summons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek and Stiles are summoned to meet Derek's parents, however this may have negative consequences.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Derek watches as Stiles approaches, he says nothing as the fae sits next to him against the stump of the tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya know, when I would think of the human world...outside of our territory, I would think that it would be bustling and busy, that many of the sanctuaries such as this one...places where nature still has a grip on things, would have been eradicated, but I see now that that's not the case, that there may still be hope for this place,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek glances at him and raises a brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since when did you become a philosopher?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince gives a hearty laugh and slaps his bicep lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, I would be a great philosopher,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Stiles stops speaking, Derek perks up when he hears a rustling of brush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jumping to his feet he readies himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quiet,” the werewolf commands as he examines their surroundings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Stiles stand to his feet and ready himself for a fight, the air around them becomes chilled as the fae prepares his magicks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment passes before the bushes part to reveal a figure stepping out into the clearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Laura?” Derek raises a brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His older sister stares at him before flicking her eyes to Stiles and then back to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom wants to talk to you,” is all she says before turning on her heel and vanishing back into the woods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning to Stiles Derek raises a brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should go,” the fae says before leading Derek to trail after Laura. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coming to stand in front of his childhood home, Derek takes a breath before leading Stiles inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura points them to the stairs and Derek internally winces. She wants him in her office, meaning only one thing… he and Stiles are about to be lectured. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s get this over with,” he says to Stiles who follows him up the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They move down the hallways until finally coming to a stop outside his mother’s office. Opening the door they step inside. His father sits on the edge of the desk his mother is seated at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving to stand before his parents, Derek squares his shoulders and stares back at his mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles looks between mother and son before mirroring Derek’s stance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to see us?” Derek begins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to know why he is still in my territory?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Stiles can open his mouth, Derek speaks up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t in your territory, we had passed the boundary line,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skirting around a boundary is still suspicious,” Derek’s father responds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what exactly would we have been doing that you find suspicious?” Stiles interjects. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolves turn to face him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Using your fae magic on the forest to try and extend your land claims,” Talia argues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have a whole plane of existence to ourselves, the land claims we currently have are a mere front, a place holder if you will, we have no desire to expand something so pointless.” Stiles counters,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room begins to lower in temperature but no one says anything, Derek can tell that Stiles is getting agitated and because of this, his emotions are seeping into his surroundings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you have no use for them then why keep them?” Talia argues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know very well why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone turns to the corner of the room where Mab stands, covered in shadow, only her cold navy eyes cutting through the dark cloak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek gives a bow. “Your Majesty,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You dare come into my territory unwelcome? For what reason?” Talia growls </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I dare Alpha Hale,” Mab grins wickedly. “And put your claws away, we both know that you and your entire pack are mere cockroaches compared to me,” she dismisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As for why I came here...I sensed the pull of winter court magick,” she explains before looking between Derek and Stiles and then turning to Talia. “I assume it's because you angered my grandson, so I decided I would stop by and make sure that no one is an ice statue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The laugh that escapes Stiles’ lips makes Derek’s heart jump, pushing those feelings aside he bows his head to the winter mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have protected your grandson all day today, not allowed him out of my sight, your majesty, and I would not allow even my family to harm him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He keeps his head bowed even as Mab approaches him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gently pats his cheek with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you won't Derek, but I always like to double-check...especially when there is a pack of wolves making moronic accusations against my court,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are the court of the dark fae, we have good reason to believe that you and your people would do such things,” Derek’s father counters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles is the next one to speak up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One hundred years of peace between my people and your pack and family...us the dark fae, and you werewolves...why is that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Derek’s father can answer Stiles cuts him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because despite us being Unseelie, or dark fae, does not mean we do not have rules and laws...think about that next time you want to try to use our name as a reason to accuse us of wrongdoings.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The icy tone in his voice sends shivers down Derek’s spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare you, a child, speak to me like that!” Derek’s father roars as he raises his hand to Stiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only to have it caught by Derek, who’s eyes are flaring gold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> harm him,” Derek rumbles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He releases his father’s hand and then steps back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are leaving,” he says to his parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh good,” Mab chuckles, “this realm is much too warm for my liking,” she adds before snapping her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek and Stiles find themselves standing in the throne room of the winter palace before them sits Noah who wears a dark expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek falls to one knee and bows his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad, it's not his fault,” Stiles argues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He took you to their den,” Noah argues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can understand him letting his sister speak with you and tell you of his mother’s summons but he could have denied the request.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then what would have happened?” Stiles argues, “Talia gets angry and starts a war against us? We don't need that,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s on the verge of starting a war by allowing her husband to almost strike you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Stiles emphasizes, “Derek protected me like he has done all day today,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles, it's ok,” Derek speaks up, his head still bowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your father is right, I could have done more, I could have taken you back to the fae circle when we got the summons but instead I brought you into my packs den despite neither one of us being in my mom’s good graces.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles looks back to his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And so what are you going to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek will be confined to his chambers for the rest of today and tomorrow, give him time to reflect on his error. And you will be prohibited from visiting him,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek stifles the whimper that threatens to escape his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles feels his jaw drop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You..you are going to keep me from him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only for a day and a half,” Noah explains before turning to Derek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are dismissed, Derek,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y..yes, Your Majesty,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The werewolf stands to his feet and leaves the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn't do anything wrong, he protected me from his own father...and you think punishing him is reasonable? Makes loads of sense,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah opens his mouth to argue but is cut off by a glare from Mab. he and his mother in law watch as Stiles leaves the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh Noah rakes his hand down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on, tell me I messed up,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I wouldn't say you messed up?” Mab says with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no you majorly fucked up,” Mab shakes her head </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are separating your son and the man he clearly loves, the man that he is building a mate bond with...and you think that it's a good idea?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek should not have taken him to his packs den,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He had no choice, Noah,” Mab argues. “His mother would have come and got him herself if they didn't go, besides, it's like Stiles said, Derek protected him from his father, something, I witnessed it with my own eyes,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king of the winter fae lets out a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm going to regret this aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh for sure,” Mab nods before walking away, leaving the king to rethink his choice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek sits on his bed, the curtains of his canopy pulled shut, obscuring him from view of anyone who should enter his rooms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows that he should have taken Stiles straight back to the fae circle when Laura found them but deep down he wanted nothing more than for his family to see that he was not ‘brainwashed’ by the fae as they so accused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh he lays back on the bed and does his best to try to shift his thoughts to anything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I'm sorry Stiles,” he whispers. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for the love and support that you have been showing this story, It means a lot to me to see how you are enjoying this. </p><p>let me know what you thought in the comments below, your feedback is a strong motivator.</p><p>Thank you again!.</p><p>-Grim🖤🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek and Stiles deal with the aftermath of Noah's declaration</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stiles sits on his bed doing his best to meditate and clear his mind. The anger about his father confining Derek to his rooms boiling inside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of someone entering his room makes him open his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finds his grandmother standing there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here to tell me that what Dad did was the right thing and I'm just acting like a child?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, what your dad did was idiotic. To keep you two separate is a bad idea, especially with the bond that is between you and him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles freezes and looks to his grandmother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How...how do you know about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you feel it too huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger fae gives a meek nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know what is about him Grandma, it's just like...he makes everything clear, it's like the world is revolving around him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you told him that you feel this way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, because what if I tell him something and he rejects me, I couldn't live with myself if I ruined our friendship. He's already been cast out by his family, I don't want to be the reason another of his relationship is ruined.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that is very noble of you, but you will be doing more harm to yourself if you hold these feelings rather than telling him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you ever have problems like this?” Stiles asks after a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was actually your grandfather who had the problems.” the winter mother says giving a small, frail, smile, breaking the mask of the cold winter queen that she is so known for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it?” Stiles requests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watches as his grandmother nods and moves to sit next to him on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your grandfather was an honorable man, despite not being a soldier, he would do anything for our people.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pauses for a moment before continuing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He came to me and asked to court me and at first I denied him. Saying that although everyone talks about his honor, I wanted to see it for myself. So I held a challenge, if he could defeat my finest warriors then I would court him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And he won?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He did, but instead of killing the warriors, he let them live, claiming their undying and incorruptible loyalty to the court. Him doing this showed me that above all else, he would fight for our people,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you let him court you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I married him, I knew that I would never find another like him, so I married him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you think that I should tell Derek how I feel about him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do, once this useless punishment is over, you need to go and tell him what he means to you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles says nothing for a moment before finally nodding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Grandmother, Ill do it,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, now that I'm done being responsible I can tell you that I let you know that I can keep your father distracted while you go and talk to him,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles can't help but let out a chuckle as this is something that his grandmother would totally do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods and watches as she walks to his door and leaves the room. A moment later he too rises to his feet and opens his door. Looking around the hallway he makes sure the coast is clear before he makes his way towards Derek's rooms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he comes to a stop outside the wolf’s quarters he looks over his shoulder and then opens the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finds Derek laying on his back on the bed. Though he quickly sits up and stares at Stiles in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here? Your father said we couldn't see each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what he said, but my grandmother is keeping him distracted,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still haven’t said why you are here,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this Stiles averts his gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is something I have to tell you Derek, something..important,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek straightens up and motions for him to continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I first met you, all those years ago, I felt something towards you, it was like…” he stops to think for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Like I had known you all my life, you made me feel safe and warm. And now that feeling is only stronger, I want you to be near me all the time because I feel like when I'm not around you, I'm choking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek stares at him in shock for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say something,” Stiles pleads </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles I...I feel the same way about you...I just...I was afraid to say anything because I was nervous that you would reject me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles gapes at the wolf for a moment before shaking his head in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen, how could I not love you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolf jumps from his bed and pulls the fae into his arms and they embrace each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek melts into the hug and inhales the scent of the fae. Finding that he loves the frosty and almost peppermint like the scent of the prince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Derek is getting comfortable with Stiles in his arms the door opens revealing Noah who stares at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek immediately pulls away from Stiles and averts his gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just couldn’t stay away from him could you,” shakes his head</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't be mad with him father, it was my idea, he didn't know I was coming, and he tried telling me to go back to my room,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah looks to Derek and sighs before looking back at his son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm disappointed you disobeyed me Stiles, but I can't fault you for not wanting to be apart from the one you love,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I'm ending Derke’s confinement, but please...when I say something, listen to me the next time ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both fae prince and werewolf nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, if anyone needs me I will be deciding how I am going to get back at your grandmother for putting you up to this,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, your grandmother’s antics have a specific scent to them and this reeks of it,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he leaves the room, Stiles turns back and smiles at Derek who is beaming just as bright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So uh…” Derek falters after a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should be getting to bed,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could..you could sleep here with me...if you wanted,” Derek offers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fae stares at him in shock for a moment before smiling and nodding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I might just take you up on that,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together they climb onto Derek’s bed. Though before they lay down they rid themselves of their shirts and pants. Laying there in just their boxers makes Stiles have a domestic sensation wash over him as he turns to bury his face against Derek’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Derek whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Stiles replies before falling asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to everyone for their love and support!!! I love you all and it means so much to me!!!</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, let me know what you thought in the comments below!!</p><p>Thank you again</p><p>-Grim🖤🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Fae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek and Stiles go on a walk in the fae realm and share a conversation over a drink.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stiles awoke to find himself wrapped tightly in Derek’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lay there for a moment contemplating what he should do. However, as he listened to the wolf hum in his sleep he decided that the best thing to do is nothing at all. To just lay there in Derek’s grip and allow the wolf to continue sleeping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know how much time has passed from the time he wakes up to the time he feels Derek stir behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” he hears Derek rumble in a gravelly voice that makes him have to stifle a moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning over he smiles at the wolf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” he responds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what are we doing today, Your Highness?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about we travel amongst the court,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nods and smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty, let me get dressed and ready and can go,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods, he then plants a kiss on the wolf’s nose before sitting up and rising from the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls on his pants from the previous day and leaves the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek watches him go and smiles to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows he is the luckiest man alive to have someone like Stiles in his life. With a hum, he too rises from the bed wanders over to his closet to change into a fresh pair of clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He comes out of his rooms a few moments later only to let out a yelp as something jumps onto his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Onward my noble steed,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steadying himself, Derek lets out a huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm a wolf Stiles, a horse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But your strong like an ox,” the fae counters</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head Derek hooks his arms around Stiles’ legs and begins walking down the hallway, the fae prince laughing all the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They come out into the main courtyard of the palace a bit later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles hops down from Derek’s back and conjoins their hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Sourwolf, I want to show you my world now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sourwolf?” Derek raises a brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to admit, it's fitting of your behavior.” Stiles laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek shakes his head fondly as he allows Stiles to lead him away from the palace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite having spent a year in the fae realm, it had only been for his training and he stayed on the palace grounds the entire time. So now that he is venturing into unexplored parts of the realm, Derek can't help but feel a bit excited to see what it is like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They come to a small town a while later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking down the street Derek notices how the citizens smile at Stiles before casting either disgusted or curious looks towards Derek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ignore them,” Stiles says, pulling Derek’s attention in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fae are untrusting of those who they do not know, no matter what title they hold,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nods slightly and continues walking alongside Stiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They come to a small building where a woman smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Your Highness, would you care to come in for a few pastries?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles turns to Derek who shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be lovely, thank you,” Stiles smiles before leading Derek inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They enter what Derek assumes to be a bakery and take a seat in the far corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People always assume that the Unseelie are dark, cold, and violent.” he begins as he looks at the swirling knots of the wooden table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we are just like everyone else, we have jobs, families to provide for, to take care of. We aren’t just monsters,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nods and huffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's funny, that's exactly what my mom used to tell me and my siblings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When people don't understand something they call it monstrous,” Stiles says as the server comes over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Derek smiles as he accepts the plate of pastries and a glass of a liquid that the server hands him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your welcome dear, and don't worry about the others, they’ll come around eventually, just continue doing what you are doing and protecting our sweet young prince and you'll have loyalists in no time,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, ma’am,” the wolf nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gives him a fond smile and then walks away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Dere lifts the glass to his lips he watches as Stiles puckers his lips as if he's about to blow on a hot beverage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the drink in Derek’s hand cools. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That drink is better when it's chilled,” Stiles explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly taking a sip he finds that the flavor reminds him of hot chocolate from his childhood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks to Stiles with a shocked expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's charmed with fae magick to taste as your favorite drink,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek looks down at the drink and smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, growing up, my mother always told us that the fae are just a bunch of tricksters, that they would do anything to get what they want, and until I met you I believed it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you believe now?” Stiles raises a brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that everyone has a similar misconception when it comes to your people, sure you do enjoy a good prank every once in a while, but through it all, you are loyal and kind to those who you care about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I'm lucky and honored to have met you, and I can't stress enough how much I love you, Stiles,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Der.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek watched as the fae gave an almost childlike grin before sipping his own drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘This is the man I want to spend my life with,’ he thinks to himself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for the love and support that you have shown this fic, it means a lot!!!</p><p>If you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below.</p><p>-Grim🖤🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Summer Meets Winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After their day together, Derek and Stiles return to the winter palace and come across someone who presents to be a new enemy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Returning to the palace of winter Stiles suddenly stills, catching Derek’s attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ok?” the werewolf asks him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have company,” Stiles informs him before taking his hand and leading him into the palace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entering the throne room they find Stiles’ father speaking with a woman dressed in a flowing golden gown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both her and Noah take notice of their entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Queen Titania,” Stiles gives a short bow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek follows suit and bows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see you have acquired a new knight Noah,” Titania says as she keeps her eyes on Derek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have, though it was Stiles who inducted him, and he volunteered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pledged to me himself,” Stiles grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why would a werewolf pledge himself to the Unseelie court?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles and I had met when we were young, and ever since we first met I knew I wanted to be by his side,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well he sure is handsome...you would do well in the realm of summer,” Titania smiles as she looks him up and down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles feels a surge of jealousy, diplomacy, and maturation far from his thoughts as he glares at the summer queen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are very lucky to have him, and even luckier for me is that me and Derek are mates,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This catches the summer fae off guard and she sends a glare his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A wolf mated to a fae? How...quaint,” TItania all but seethes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surely you did not come here to try to sway my knight away from my kingdom and into your’s Titania,” Noah quirks a brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well of course she did,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone turns to find Mab entering the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Titania always wants the best, and when she doesn’t have it..she tries to take it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek watches as Mab moves to stand next to Derek, sandwiching the wolf between her and Stiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> come here to discuss your new knight, Noah,” Titania says, ignoring Mab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what would you need to speak to me about him?” Noah questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fact that I was not informed about him taking the mantle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because it is none of your business,” Stiles cuts in, earning a smile from his father and grandmother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Titania however glares at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A court does not need to inform the others of a changing of the Knight mantle if don't wish to,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the Summer queen rears back her hand and lashes out to strike Stiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, her attack is caught by Derek who has shifted to his beta form. His blue eyes glow as he growls at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't even think about it,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as suddenly as Titania had lashed out against Stiles, she is ripped from Derek’s grip by Mab who snarls at the summer fae. The temperature in the room drops to a point that even Derek is shivering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You dare try to attack my grandson?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He disrespected me,” Titania argues with her own glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The truth hurts,” Mab counters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Careful sister, you are dangerously close to inciting a war between our courts,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think I am afraid of you?” Mab growls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek looks back to Stiles who is wearing a glare that makes his nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ok?” he whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles glances at him before turning back to the scene between his grandmother and Titania with a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing Mab off her Titania stands straight and looks around the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, you want to show disrespect to my court, then this will mean war.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Unseelie continues to glare as the Summer Queen vanishes in a burst of light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me, your Majesty,” Derek turns to Noah. “for causing a scene.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You defended Stiles, I have no problem with it, but now with this war.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will do my part in it,” Derek offers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Mab cuts in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will stay with Stiles, Titania has a thing for holding grudges, she won't forget that Stiles talked back to her, you must stay by his side at all times to ensure that he is not harmed or targeted by her,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nods and turns to Stiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like trips to the human realm are out of the question.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles gives a meek nod before turning and walking from the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning to the other royals Derek raises a brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I...did I do something wrong again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Derek,” Noah says, patting the wolf on the shoulder gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles just has a thing about Titania, a grudge if you will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What for?” Derek questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Titania is the reason my wife is no longer with us,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek felt his jaw drop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Titania used to have a thing for Noah,” Mab explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He used to be the Winter Knight and she felt his talents were being wasted in our company so she offered him the position of Summer Knight, where she would ‘take care of him’” Mab rolls her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At this time I was currently courting Claudia and so I turned down her advances.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Claudia paid the price,” Derek guesses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She didn't come immediately, but when Stiles was born...Claudia didn't wake up one day, at first we didn't suspect anything but then Titania came to see her sisters grandchild and asked how where Claudia was and I just knew,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek turns back to where Stiles had left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now she just hit on me...his mate,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In Stiles‘ eyes, she taking the most important people to him away,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek whirls on the fae. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is not going to happen, I am not leaving Stiles,” he growls </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without another word, he leaves the throne room to find Stiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mab and Noah watch him go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shell come for him..and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> take him,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?” Noah asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know my sister, but what she does with him once she has him...that's another question, that I don't have the answer to,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really hate your sister,” Noah says with a huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Join the club.” Mab snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah feels a pang of pain in his chest as he thinks about Stiles should anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen to Derek, how he would react...how we would lash out...it would catastrophic...but what would be worse if what he would think of himself after he had calmed down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I won't let it happen Claudia, not our son,’ he promises his wife in his head.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All the love and support is appreciated and loved.</p><p>if you enjoyed this chapter leave a comment!</p><p>thank you again </p><p>-Grim🖤🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The side shave been decided and loyalties have been found </p><p>but will Derek and Stiles beable to survive this battle not only physically but also mentally?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Four Months Later</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek stands in the corner of Stiles’ room while the fae prince stares out the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm nervous Derek,” the fae says suddenly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving over to stand behind his mate he raises a brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What of?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The summer and spring courts have allied themselves together, and though we have the autumnal court with us...I worry that Titania is going to try to pull something,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles rakes a hand over his face as he turns to Derek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know, that's the problem, people always think the Unseelie court as the tricksters but Titania can be just as bad as any of us,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we should be on our guard,” Derek surmises</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods just as the door to his room opens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A guard enters and looks between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness, your father sent for you..he says it's starting,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods and together he and Derek leave the room and follow the guard to his father’s war room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to see me, dad? What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have good news and bad news,” his father sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that being?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Hale pack has allied with Titania,” Mab says from her place next to Noah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek feels his blood run cold, the mere thought of his family joining the summer court...the idea of having to fight his family, his flesh and blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“However because of the fall court joining us, Titania is moving her advancement party to the south,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But the south is covered in snow, we would have the advantage of not only field knowledge but also our magicks benefit from the snow, we could easily flank her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you couldn’t,” Derek cuts in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With my family helping her any attempt to flank her would be futile, they would smell any troop you send a mile away...it would be suicide.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles looks to his dad who nods with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have no choice but to fight this head-on,” he stands straight and looks to Derek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep him in his rooms, you don't let anyone in understand,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek bows slightly and nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad NO!” Stiles yells.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you think for one moment I am going to allow you to go fight and not be beside you...your crazy,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles I already lost your mother, I...I couldn't handle losing you either,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me neither,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone turns to Mab who stares at Stiles with such intensity the temperature of the room chills.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles is silent for a moment before sighing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but..be careful, and come back home,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two nod and finally Stiles turns back to nod at Derek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolf leads him from the room and down the hall towards Stiles’s quarters</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they enter Stiles’ bedroom, Derek closes the door and locks it before moving to sit next to Stiles on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They will be fine Stiles,” Derek tries to assure him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles says nothing for a while and frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry about your family,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, me learning that they sided with Titania only made me realize that my loyalty has been with you and your family ever since my family told me to not come home,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles continues to frown but nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It's roughly three hours later before Derek hears something, he knows that the winter fae had left for the battle shortly after he and Stiles came into his room and there is no way the fight is over so soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles get into your closet,” he whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fae prince looks at him but he must see the concern on the wolf’s face because he moves without question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly he approaches the door and quietly grips the handle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he turns it he lets out a roar as the door bursts open and he is tackled to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glares at the scowling face of his younger sister Cora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching up he hooks his arm around her throat and rolls to the side causing her to lose her balance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gripping her by the throat he tosses her into the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However just as she hits the ground Laura takes her place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She matches Derek better but in the end, he manages to swipe his claws down her side causing her to wince which allows him to throw her through the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets out a yelp as he feels a set of claws dig into his back and a hand wrap around his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Titania wants you alive Derek, just let us have the prince and no one else has to get hurt,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek internally flinches at the sound of his mother’s voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won't let you hurt him,” Derek growls</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek it's fine,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolves look over to find Stiles standing there, his hands raised in surrender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles run, what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Saving my mate,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek hears his mother gasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… you’re mated?” she questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before either Stiles or Derek can say anything, Talia lets out a roar and drops Derek who huff in pain at landing on the ground. He looks up just in time to see her lunge at Stiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instinct takes over and he leaps from his place on the floor. He feels his claws embed themselves in her flesh, he roars and tears as he rolls with her before coming to a stop with her on her back and his claw in her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D...Derek,” she gurgles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry,” he says earnestly. “But you shouldn't have tried to hurt him,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels a tear roll down his face as he swipes his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rush of power is overwhelming. He lets out a roar that rattles everything around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks up to find Stiles staring at him, though without fear or sadness, more of admiration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...you saved me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always,” Derek rumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It comes to pass that once Titania learns of Talia’s death and Derek becoming an alpha does she admit defeat, leaving her back to her own domain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles rushes to greet his father and grandmother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah thanks Derek for protecting his son but apologizes for what he had to do in order to carry out the order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The winter court praises Derek as a hero among their people for protecting their prince even from his family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladies I present to you, Prince Stiles Stilinski, prince of the winter court of fae, and Derek Hale, Champion of the winter court, now wed to be together forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles looks at Derek and smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are now royalty,” he jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then...show me the royal treatment, my prince.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may kiss,” Noah says with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With pleasure,” Stiles grins before pulling Derek towards him and capturing his lips with his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fin</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to all who read this fic, I know it's one of my shorter fics but when I first came into this fic I knew I wanted it to be on the short side.</p><p>Thank you for all the love and support that you have shown and for all the comments.</p><p>let me know what you thought in the comments below &lt;3</p><p>-Grim🖤🖤</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for reading this, I hope you enjoyed this and are excited for more, and if you are let me know what you thought in the comments below. I love seeing your feedback and comments!</p><p>-Grim🖤🖤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>